Corrupt
by silentanner90
Summary: The Avatar is supposed to be a peacekeeper. But when one is influenced otherwise from a young age, who cxan blame him for being corrupt?


**Corrupt, Chapter 1: Final Conquest**

A young boy of about 10 stood with his father in an empty field just outside of the Earth Kingdom City of Omashu. There were five large boulders lined up a few feet in front of the boy, who seemed hesitant to move closer to them even with his father's prodding. Finally, he mustered up the courage to walk up to the rocks.

"Alright, Rasda, take a strong stance. Bend your legs slightly and turn to face me. Plant your feet."

After Rasda did so, his father nodded. Rasda pulled back his left fist, paused, and quickly threw it forward. However, the boulder did not budge. Rasda looked defeated; it had been weeks and he still couldn't move a boulder. He wanted to join the Earth Kingdom Army when he grew up, but it would be impossible if he couldn't Earthbend.

Rasda's father sighed. "Alright, bud, your stance must not be strong enough. Let me show you." Rasda's father did exactly what Rasda had, but looked much more confident and strong. He pulled back his fist and threw it forward, making it slide across the ground until it broke into pieces a few hundred feet away.

"Dad, that was awesome! How did you make that rock explode?"

"I didn't make that one explode. It must've hit something."

"So you _can't_ make rocks explode?"

"I never said I _couldn't_ do it, I only said I didn't." Rasda's father turned to the next rock and slammed his foot on the ground. The rock jumped, and while it was still in the air, he punched it, making it explode.

"Coooool! Teach me that!"

"If you want to do that, ya gotta make the rock slide across the ground first. Now then, back to work, Rasda. Take a strong stance."

"I know, I know." Just as Rasda was readying to push the rock, it flew into his face, knocking him over.

"What the hell… who's there?"

A well built man in only a green vest walked up to Rasda's father, who readied for battle.

"Are you Sengu, King of Omashu?"

"Who wants to know?" asked Sengu.

The man stepped into the sunlight, and Sengu froze in fear. "You're… you're… Sin Fe!"

"Yes, and your city is my final conquest. Once I take Omashu, I'll have control of the Earth Kingdom."

"Not if I have anything to say about it!" Sengu squared for battle.

--

Two groups of Earthbenders were fighting fiercely inside Omashu. One was clad in Earth Kingdom Army garb, while the other was wearing the same vest as Sin Fe. Sin Fe's army was winning by a small margin; members of both armies were falling left and right.

After fighting wore on for a few more hours, Sin Fe showed up and called off all of his warriors. He glared at the EK Warriors, who stopped as well, clearly scared of Sin Fe's power.

"People of Omashu, I trust you all know who I am," Sin Fe said smugly. "I also trust that you know that your city is the only one I have previously been unable to conquer. You gathered those of the Earth Kingdom Army who refused to join mine to defend you, and did well with it. Therefore, I decided to grace you with an appearance of my own. While my army fought with yours, I struck at the source and defeated your King. Kaze, bring him out."

The residents of Omashu, who had come outside, watched in terror as a man in his mid twenties walked up to the top of a hill near the fighting. He was wearing a white vest instead of a green one and was balancing a large ball of water slightly above his hand. Inside, an unconscious Sengu was sitting with his arms and legs held together by handcuffs made of rock. It was only a thin layer of water, however; Sengu was breathing with no trouble.

Sin Fe smirked. "Now then, if you want him alive, you will have your Commander surrender."

A man of about 50 stepped out of the crowd. "I can't let you kill King Sengu. I have no choice. I surrender." The man kneeled before Sin Fe, as did his army.

Sin Fe laughed maniacally. "I now have control of all of the Earth Kingdom! Men, I'm declaring martial law here. Also, put every single man in the army in prison for life. Oh, and Kaze, let Sengu free. I honor my promises." Sin Fe winked at Kaze and walked off.

Kaze broke the water ball, dropping Sengu to the ground. He then closed his fist, and Sengu's cuffs dropped off of his limbs. Finally, Kaze stuck out his middle and pointer fingers of his right hand, and whirling them around slowly in a circle, he pointed at Sengu's heart and shot lightning straight through it. Showing no emotion, he turned and walked away.

Sin Fe, who had stopped to watch Kaze, smiled. "It's always good to have the Avatar on your side."

**Review please!**


End file.
